


A Strange Introduction

by soggycardboardbox



Series: Devil Protocreed [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggycardboardbox/pseuds/soggycardboardbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alex and Desmond had been together for just over six months when they first met the young devil hunter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Introduction

Alex and Desmond had been together for just over six months when they first met the young devil hunter. It had been a quiet fall morning and the pair was making their way down to the park for a run, though Alex stated he was only coming to watch. They had just turned a sharp corner when a hooded figure busted past them, nailing Alex in the shoulder along the way. The virus whipped around, a snarl building up in his chest, only dying away when the assassin placed a calming hand on his arm and gently tugged him away. 

The next encounter was more intimate. Desmond was up on the rooftops of the city, brushing up on some parkor that he had been neglecting for the last several days. He was taking a break, lying out on the roof of a banking building when he heard the heavy clash of steel. Scrambling to his feet, the young assassin raised his head in time to see a body flying toward him. The two collided and skidded across the top of the building, coming to a rest just a few feet away from the edge. The body was much too heavy to move by himself, but it didn’t stop Desmond from attempting to wriggle out from under it. Light footsteps approached and suddenly the suffocating weight was gone. Desmond blinked up at the small figure that was throwing the corpse to the side like it weighed nothing more than a rag doll. 

“You know, normally I only go after cute girls but man, if you ain’t one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen.” Rough hands tugged Desmond to his feet by the collar of his jacket and steadied him while he caught his breath. The mysterious figure turned out to be nothing more than a snot-nosed teenager with one too many bruises marring his young face. With a vicious smirk, the teen jerked Desmond forward, mashing their mouths together in a blistering kiss. Desmond froze in shock before unconsciously relaxing into the tight grip. He could feel the younger man grin into the kiss before he somewhat reluctantly pulled away. 

“Mmmmh. The name’s Dante. Maybe I’ll see you around.” The teen took the few steps backward and dove off the side of the building, leaving a stunned assassin in his wake.


End file.
